That Special Day
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: My contribution for AC-VDP Cagalli never really cared much for Valentine's Day except that it was a day to remember the dead but an unexpected visit made her rethink her views.


**A/N:** Hey there! So this is my contribution for the **AsuCaga - Valentine's Day Parade (AC-VDP)**! It's been a while since I've written about them and I kinda wrote this in one sitting so please forgive me if there's any mistakes or this story just doesn't make sense to you. Well, there's always a review button for that, no?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one shot!

* * *

**That Special Day**

by **manycoloredeyes** (previously,_ fate-star_)

* * *

Ever since she was old enough to understand, Cagalli never understood the significance of Valentine's Day. Sure it's a romantic day where you receive gifts from your lover but seriously? Every single year? Wouldn't that get boring?

So being the rebellious young woman that she was, she set her eyes on things that were more pressing. Like the increased tension between the Coordinators and Naturals. Being the daughter of the Chief Representative of ORB, informations like these were passed around her like any other casual conversation a family would have.

Then it happened.

A few months before she turned 15, the Earth Alliance did the most unforgivable act by launching nuclear weapons to destroy Junius Seven.

That was on the 14 February C.E. 70.

Ever since then, Cagalli's view on Valentine's Day changed forever. She could never remove that horrific image of watching the satellite blew up every time someone mentioned the word _'valentine'_.

So that was it. To Cagalli, Valentine's Day is just another day to remember the lives of the innocents lost on that dreadful day.

So it's only natural that Cagalli also assumed that Athrun would view it the same because that was the same day his mother died.

Boy was she so wrong!

In C.E. 80, ten years after the Bloody Valentine incident, she received a surprise visit from Admiral Zala - who was supposed to be attending the 10th year anniversary memorial on Junius 7 while she had to stay behind due to a sudden cold she caught - appeared by her bedroom door with a bouquet of roses.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be attending the memorial service?"

Her voice was hoarse from all the coughing as Athrun laid the bouquet on her lap and sat on her bed.

"There's no point for me to be there when the Chief is sick in bed back home."

"But it's your mother's death anniversary."

"I don't think she'll mind if I decided to be somewhere else," Athrun took her warm hands into his and kissed it. "Especially if it's with the woman I love."

"Then what's with the bouquet?"

Cagalli eyed the roses, who now at 25, had totally forgotten that Valentine's Day was normally supposed to be a romantic day.

"It's Valentine's Day," Athrun picked up the bouquet and placed it in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as her mind still couldn't grasp the significance of it until she remembered the conversations her maids were having for the past week.

"I thought you don't do stuff like this," she asked as she picked on the red petals. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, her heart was bubbling with joy. It wasn't everyday that Athrun would buy her roses anyway. Their relationship have grown so much since the two wars and so had their responsibilities to their respective jobs.

"Well, now I do. I think mom would be happier if I were to spend my time with the one I love instead of mourning for her."

Cagalli leaned her head on his chest and felt his arms wrapped around her.

"You'd get sick if you're too close to me."

"Coordinator, remember?"

Athrun chuckled and planted kiss on the top of her head. Cagalli sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Maybe she could get used to the romantic side of this infamous day. Soon, she felt the effects of her medicine kicking in and just before she dozed off, she heard him whisper.

"Be with me forever?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**A/N:** I honestly have no idea how to end it so I just do what I please. Eheh. Anyway, please drop in a review about your thoughts on this story and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. :D


End file.
